2023-24 Australian region cyclone season (AGCK)
The 2023–24 Australian region cyclone season is the period of the year when most tropical cyclones form within the Southern Indian Ocean and Pacific Oceans between 90°E and 160°E. The season officially ran from November 1, 2023 to April 30, 2024, however a tropical cyclone could form at any time between May 1, 2023 and October 31, 2023 and would count towards the season total. During the season, tropical cyclones will be officially monitored, by one of the five Tropical Cyclone Warning Centres (TCWCs) that are operated in this region. __TOC__ Season Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:795 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2023 till:01/06/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Disturbance_=_(<20_mph) id:TL value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Low_=_(21-39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_(39-54_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_(55-74_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_(75-98_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_(99-127_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_(≥128_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/11/2023 till:26/11/2023 color:C2 text:"Harold" from:30/11/2023 till:06/12/2023 color:C4 text:"Ida" from:16/12/2023 till:30/12/2023 color:C5 text:"John" from:04/01/2024 till:10/01/2024 color:C3 text:"Kathy-Kerry" from:24/01/2024 till:26/01/2024 color:TL text:"05F" from:29/01/2024 till:02/02/2024 color:C1 text:"Larry" from:14/02/2024 till:25/02/2024 color:C5 text:"Mabel" from:20/02/2024 till:21/02/2024 color:TD text:"Disturbance #2" barset:break from:07/03/2024 till:13/03/2024 color:C2 text:"Nathaniel" from:16/03/2024 till:25/03/2024 color:C3 text:"Ophelia" from:31/03/2024 till:02/04/2024 color:TL text:"12F" from:08/04/2024 till:14/04/2024 color:TL text:"13F" from:17/04/2024 till:27/04/2024 color:C4 text:"Paul" from:21/04/2024 till:25/04/2024 color:C1 text:"Renee" from:06/05/2024 till:10/05/2024 color:C2 text:"Sam" from:12/05/2024 till:14/05/2024 color:TD text:"Disturbance #5" bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December from:01/01/2024 till:01/02/2024 text:January from:01/02/2024 till:01/03/2024 text:February from:01/03/2024 till:01/04/2024 text:March from:01/04/2024 till:01/05/2024 text:April from:01/05/2024 till:01/06/2024 text:May TextData = pos:(569,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(713,23) text:"scales)" Storms Tropical Cyclone Harold On November 17, the BoM noted that a tropical low developed to the south of Palau Jemdena as the tropical low began to produce winds up to 42 miles per hour; it stalled to to the south of the island until it was finally identified as Tropical Cyclone Harold on November 19th by the JTWC and the BoM; the cyclone then began to move south south east as cyclone warnings were issued for Melville Island, the Gang Gulak Barlu and surrounding areas, from the Gang Gulak Barlu National Park to Dundee Beach, as the cyclone began to swell, growing to about 250 miles in size while intensifying into a strong category 2 cyclone by November 22nd with 1 minute winds going up to 60 miles per hour while 10 minute winds stayed at around 50 miles per hour; many models began to think Harold would intensify into a category 3 or 4 cyclone and make landfall; however Harold then began to weaken before landfall. Harold then directly made landfall on the northeastern quadrant of Melville Island as a weak category 2 cyclone on November 24th; undergoing massive amounts of swelling as it weakened to a category 1 before turning to the west slightly, making a second landfall just west of Darwin before weakening due to the dry land and high vertical wind shear; before turning extratropical on the 25th; the system's remnants would persist for one day before turning west and exiting the basin; this would later form Intense Tropical Cyclone Afarri. Harold caused nine fatalities and $200 million in damages; despite this Harold was not retired. Severe Tropical Cyclone Ida On November 30, a tiny disturbance along the Cape York peninsula was identified as Tropical Cyclone Ida as the system began to travel south south west along the coastline of the Peninsula; as the environment quickly became conductive for development, Ida's structure became much better as it quickly intensified into a category 3 cyclone early by December 2nd; the first Severe Tropical Cyclone of the season as the system began to rapidly intensify as it began to move southwest; changing direction slightly as the structure began to get more organized; a recon flight was sent in there and gained turbulence; they later crash landed in the ocean but luckily they all survived. The system then began to show a small eye to form as cyclone warnings were put up along the coastline. Ida then began to turn to the east and reach peak intensity; however cooler waters began to entrain the circulation, causing the structure in Ida to rapidly deteoriate by December 5th; the system then weakened to a category 1 cyclone later that day as the cyclone warnings were still on; however they were put in a lesser extent; the system then weakened to a tropical low and later made landfall as cyclone warnings were later put down. Only one fatality from Ida was recorded and it caused only $3 million in damages. Severe Tropical Cyclone John On December 13, a tropical low developed to the east of the Cape York Peninsula; the low began to stall out to the east as it slowly gained convection, by December 15th, it began a track down south; initially it crossed into the South Pacific but due to an error in the tracks they claimed it was apart of the Australian basin; however it never was, but it was counted into the season totals. The system then quickly developed into Tropical Cyclone John, at first having a weak structure and an extremely faint eye and an extremely faint eyewall; however due to extremely warm waters the system began to rapidly deepen and explosively intensify; by December 18th it was already a category 2 cyclone, the next day it intensified into a category 3 cyclone. By December 21st, it intensified into a category 4 cyclone as it began to threaten land like Sydney, prompting them to issue warnings for the Sydney area. By December 23rd, it intensified into a category 5 cyclone, becoming the strongest of the season as the pressure quickly went down to 910 millibars, becoming one of the most intense cyclones on record. But, the unthinkable happened; it rapidly intensified with 10-minute winds of 165mph, with wind gusts going up to 190 miles per hour as it neared Sydney, but the second unthinkable happened; a recon flight identified a minimum pressure of 898 millibars, becoming the most intense cyclone on record, and wind speeds up to 175 miles per hour in the system, with gusts being recorded up to 210 miles per hour. The system then turned towards Sydney, and in the process, weakened to 170 miles per hour with a minimum pressure of 901 millibars as it made landfall in Sydney, causing lots of damage as it was the first cyclone on record to make landfall in Sydney directly. It then rapidly weakened over land due to dry air and unfavorable conditions; the structure deteoriated and the large eye became clouded as it then weakened to a category 1 cyclone by December 28th; it remained this way for one full day before becoming a tropical low once more, however it dissipated by December 30th. There were at least 1,400 fatalities due to the unprecedented landfall, and it caused a record $2 billion in damages. Severe Tropical Cyclone Kerry-Kathy Category:AGirlCalledKeranique